he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster on the Mountain
is the 120th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (Ink & Paint DVD booklet description: The Tingler, a giant living on Mount Fear, scares two townspeople, sending the small village of Ruxstown into mass hysteria. King Randor sends Prince Adam and Teela to investigate, where the pair finds a village full of paranoid people. Orko convinces Cringer to go to the water well, where the Tingler was last cited, but Cringer falls, injuring his leg. The Tingler finds Cringer and takes him back to his lair, where he fixes his leg. As Orko and Cringer learn that the Tingler is actually a misunderstood gentle giant, the villagers of Ruxtown start a crazed manhunt!) Synopsis Moral Teela: "It's human nature to exaggerate." Squire Wilkins: "And then, He-Man put across a bridge to span the canyon. Why, it must've been two hundred feet, easy." Jed Hansen: "Two hundred? Why that bridge was four hundred feet if it was an inch." Teela: "I guess as long as there are people, some of them will exaggerate and others will believe them and spread rumors. It makes it hard to tell what is true and what is false." Orko: "The important thing is to use our common sense and not to believe everything we hear." Teela: "That's right. So until next time..." Orko: "Bye." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Orko *Teela Allies *Tingler *Emma *Farmer Elias *King Randor *Jed Hansen *Miller Perkins *Squire Wilkins Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, The Tingler and Farmer Elias * Alan Oppenheimer as Cringer and Squire Wilkins * Linda Gary as Teela and Emma * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Jed Hansen and Miller Perkins Behind the Scenes *Script was approved July 13, 1984 and final script revision took place August 21, 1984. *This episode is notable in that it contains no villainous characters, with the drama coming from the villagers' misconception that the Tingler is some kind of monster. *Fred Carrillo designed the villagers to resemble the peasants from Frankenstein (1931) and Emma to look like Margaret Hamilton in The Wizard of Oz (1939). He designed Buster the donkey in conjunction with Herbert Hazelton. Continuity *The village of Ruxtown and it's inhabitants made a brief prior appearance in Orko's New Friend. *Tingler's character model is a reuse of Cambro from The Heart of a Giant. *The animation of Orko reacting in shock and pushing himself backwards was first seen in The Defection. *The animation of He-Man chopping a rock with the Power Sword was previously seen in Castle of Heroes. *Recolored versions of the villagers of Ruxtown were used as Etherian peasants in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Book Burning.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Ruxtown villagers on Etheria.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Mantenna encourages applause. Gallery Mountain Monster 01.png Mountain Monster 02.png Mountain Monster 03.png Mountain Monster 04.png Mountain Monster 05.png Mountain Monster 06.gif Mountain Monster 07.png Mountain Monster 08.png Mountain Monster 09.gif Mountain Monster 10.png Mountain Monster 11.png Mountain Monster 12.png Mountain Monster 13.gif Mountain Monster 14.png Mountain Monster 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes